Sirius Black LA HISTORIA COMPLETA
by padfoot s black
Summary: La historia completa de Sirius Black, sus 7 años en Hogwarts, después de Hogwarts, en Azkaban, después de Azkaban, en Grimmauld Place, espero que les guste..... 1er año completo... estoy en proceso del segundo


**CAPÍTULO I**

**LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA DE LOS BLACK**

Era un día soleado de verano, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, un chico de once de estaba sentado en su habitación leyendo, tratando de no escuchar el alboroto que había afuera.

Sirius Black era un chico muy alto para su edad, tenía unos ojos grises y cabello negro que le hacía honor a su apellido. Era un chico normal, exceptuando claro que era un mago.

Provenía de una larga familia de magos, que se enorgullecían de ser "sangre pura".

Estaba viendo una fotografía de Quidditch (deporte mágico) cuando una chica de cabello oscuro y mandíbula marcada entró en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces primito?

-Como si te importara... ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Vaya que agresivo! Sólo quería saber que hacías.

-Bueno eso es más que obvio ¿no?

-Si claro perdiendo el tiempo como siempre en...

-¿Qué quieres Bellatrix?- la interrumpió

-Sólo vengo a decirte que mi tía te está buscando y como siempre me mandó a mí, no entiendo porque si ahí estaban todos, pero como siempre…

-¿Para que me quiere?- volvió a interrumpirla

-Bueno si me dejaras terminar de hablar te enterarías -esperó, pero Sirius no dijo nada- supongo que quiere regañarte, se veía enojada.

-Mmm que sorpresa

-A ver si sigues así de sarcástico cuando estés con ella.

-Está bien en seguida voy, pero la próxima vez que quieras entrar, recuerda tus modales, no quieras manchar el nombre…

Bellatrix salió sin que Sirius pudiera terminar. Cerró su ejemplar de Quidditch a través de los tiempos y salió de su habitación.

Al llegar al vestíbulo encontró a su madre, una mujer alta de cabello negro que siempre vestía ropa del color de su pelo.

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto?

-Mmm estaba guardando unas cosas.

-¡Vaya hasta que te dignas a limpiar esa porquería!

-¿Qué no esta para eso Kreacher?

-Como sea, no veo que el cuarto de tu hermano esté en esas condiciones.

-Me dijo Bellatrix que me estabas buscando.

-Interesante la forma en que cambias de tema, pues si, esta mañana he encontrado a Regulus encerrado en el cuarto de arriba ¿tienes idea de quien lo hizo?

-No

Su respuesta era una mentira ya que el lo había encerrado porque este le había roto 2 de sus piezas de ajedrez mágico. Sabía que su madre no le creería ya que esta tenía preferencia por su hermano menor, pero aun así trato de disimular su mentira poniendo cara de inocencia.

-¿A no? Pues Regulus se acuerda muy bien de quien fue.

-Vaya hasta que muestra un poco de inteligencia.

-¡No hables así de tu hermano! Y no uses ese tono conmigo. ¡Regulus me dijo que fuiste tú! Así que como no entiendes que no le debes hacer nada a tu hermano vas a limpiar cada pieza de plata que hay en esta casa ¡sin usar magia! Y yo me encargo de eso porque Kreacher te estará vigilando.

Kreacher era el elfo doméstico de la familia, sentía adoración por Walburga, la madre de Sirius y un desprecio por Sirius, el cual era mutuo.

-Esta bien, pero castiga también a Regulus, seguramente no te ha dicho que rompió mi ajedrez.

-No me importa lo que haya hecho, lo que tú hiciste estuvo muy mal, además ese viejo ajedrez ya estaba roto.

-Está bien¿puedo irme?

-Sí, vete por favor de mi vista, estoy harta de tus travesuras.

Sirius no esperó a que se lo dijeran 2 veces, subió la escalera rápidamente y al llegar al piso de arriba se encontró con sus primos y su hermano.

-¿Qué te hizo mamá? –preguntó Regulus

-¡Me dijo que odiaba a los soplones!

-¡Oh pobre Sirius¿Te han castigado?

Esta vez no fue Regulus el que habló sino su prima Narcisa, una chica de 16 años de cabello largo y rubio, con una expresión como si algo oliera muy mal.

-¡Déjalo en paz Cissy ya bastante ha tenido con su madre!

-¿Qué te pasa Andrómeda¿Le tienes lástima al pobre niñito?

Andrómeda era otra prima de Sirius, era su prima favorita, a pesar de ser 7 años mayor que el.

-Olvídalo Andrómeda, ahora si me disculpan voy a mi cuarto.

Y dicho esto se metió a su habitación.

Después de tres días de estar limpiando plata, Sirius estaba tan cansado que se alegró cuando su castigo hubo terminado, estaba sentado en la cocina cuando por fin vio lo que todo el verano había estado esperando. Por la ventana venía una lechuza marrón con un grueso sobre amarillento, con tinta verde esmeralda y un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Sirius se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar al animal, desprendió el sobre y leyó:

**_Señor S. Black_**

**Habitación de en medio**

**Grimmauld Place, 12**

**Londres**

Abrió la carta y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Black:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

**_Minerva Mc Gonagall_**

Directora adjunta

En la otra página venía su lista de libros y materiales que necesitaría.

Salió de la cocina hacia el vestíbulo para enseñarle a su madre lo que le había llegado.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora, pensé que no te llegaría, un Slytherin más en la familia.

-No dice que voy a Slytherin.

-¡No seas tonto! Todos en la familia han pertenecido a esa casa. Mañana iremos a l callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas, sirve que voy a Borgin y Burkes a comprar algunas cosas.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

Al día siguiente fueron al callejón Diagon, viajaron por la red Flu, una forma de transportarse de una chimenea a otra, la señora Black le dio algunos galeones a Sirius para que comprara sus cosas mientras ella iba al callejón Knorturn.

Sirius desplegó la lista de libros y leyó:

COLEGIO HOWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_- El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

_- Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.

_- Teoría Mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

_- Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, _Emeric Switch.

_- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

_- Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

_- Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, _Newt Scmander.

_- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

- 1 varita.

- 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

- 1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal.

- 1 telescopio.

- 1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

**SE LES RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Sirius ya había ido antes al callejón Diagon, pero sólo a Gringotts el banco de los magos, pero conocía la ubicación de las tiendas y donde debía comprar todo.

Como llevaba 11 años esperando lo primero que se le ocurrió fue comprar su varita, así que se dirigió a Ollivander, entró, era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo una silla larguirucha. Tenía miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

Ahí estaba el encargado, un anciano con unos ojos tan plateados como la luna.

-¿Así que tenemos a un Black?-preguntó el señor Ollivander, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Sirius.

-Si, soy Sirius.

-¿De quien eres hijo?

-De Walburga y Orión.

-¡Ah claro! Tu madre, una bruja alta, recuerdo muy bien su varita 35 centímetros, nervios de corazón, fresno. Ten prueba esta -le dijo extendiéndole una varita.

Sirius la sostuvo y el señor Ollivander se la quitó

-Bueno como ya debes de saber es la varita la que escoge al mago. Recuerdo cuando tu padre vino a comprar su varita 32 centímetros, pluma de fénix, abedul, elástica. Prueba esta.

Sirius la agitó y el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

-No, no, creo que tengo la indicada para ti. Toma.

Sirius levantó la varita y salieron unas chispas negras y naranjas.

-Vaya buena elección muchacho, 30 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, acebo, flexible.

Al salir Sirius se sentía como un mago de verdad, era cierto que había vivido su vida rodeado de magia y que hasta en algunas situaciones la había utilizado, pero ahora podría controlarla y hacer hechizos de verdad.

Saliendo fue a Flourish y Blotts por sus libros, a Madame Malkin por sus túnicas, a comprar su caldero su balanza, pergaminos, tinteros.

Aún faltaba para la hora a la que había acordado con su mamá y aún le quedaba algo de dinero así que decidió ir al Emporio de lechuzas a ver si le gustaba alguna.

-Desearía que pudiéramos llevar un perro –pensó Sirius.

A Sirius siempre le habían encantado esos animales, pero como en la lista no lo indicaba decidió mirar las lechuzas. Al final se decidió por una muy obscura y decidió nombrarla Nugent como un arbitro famoso de Quidditch.

Se fue a esperar a su madre a la heladería Florean Fortescue, mientras veía pasar a la gente. Le llamó la atención un chico pequeño, gordo, pálido, con nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños que iba atrás de su madre.

-¡Vamos Peter! Todavía falta la varita.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió tímidamente a su mamá.

-Así que así son los niños a los que su mamá los quiere –pensó Sirius.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS**

Llegó el término de las vacaciones y el día tan esperado por Sirius: 1 de Septiembre.

Ese año los llevarían a la estación 9 y ¾ su madre, su tía Druella y sus primas Bellatrix y Andrómeda, ya que estas ya habían acabado Hogwarts y Regulus que aún faltaba un año para que pudiera asistir.

Atravesaron la barrera que dividía al andén 9 y 10, para ir a la estación. Sirius ya lo había hecho varias veces, pero nunca lo había sorprendido tanto ver el gran tren escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

-Mmm pues adiós mamá.

-Adiós, espero que no hayas olvidado nada, porque no te lo mandaré – contestó la madre.

-Si no te preocupes¡adiós Andrómeda!

-¡Adiós Sirius! Espero que tengas un excelente curso.

Dicho esto subió al tren. Estaba casi lleno, así que decidió pasar por los compartimientos hasta encontrar uno vacío, ya que a la única persona que conocía era a Narcisa y no pensaba pasar un viaje tan largo en su compañía.

Casi al final del vagón encontró uno en el que sólo había un chico de pelo marrón, se le veía algo cansado y enfermo.

-Mmm ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-Sí no te preocupes.

Sirius se asombró al ver lo ronca que tenía la voz, se escuchaba como si fuera mayor, pero estaba casi seguro de que no podía ser mucho mayor que el.

-Gracias. Soy Sirius Black.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Remus John Lupin.

-¿Y en que año vas?

-Es mi primer año en Hogwarts, me alegró mucho recibir la carta, ya que pensé que no me aceptarían porque…

-¿Porqué?

-Eeee no sé sólo estaba nervioso.

-Si claro, a todos nos pasa. ¿Y eres sangre limpia?

-No, mestiza.

-¡Wow¿Y de todos modos puedes hacer magia?

-Pues claro¿quién te ha dicho que sólo los sangre limpia pueden hacerla?

-No, olvídalo.

Sirius se quedó pensando en que en su casa siempre le habían dado mucha importancia a la limpieza de sangre, se imaginaba que dirían si lo vieran hablando con un chico de sangre mestiza, pero se dio cuenta de que platicar con ese chico era muy interesante, a pesar de no tener "pureza de sangre" sabía muchísimo de muchos temas y tenía una opinión para todo.

Ya cayendo la tarde pasó una señora con un carrito que vendía comida, como los dos estaban muertos de hambre compraron suficientes cosas. Ya entrada la noche llegaron a la estación en Hogsmeade, se pusieron las túnicas del colegio y bajaron.

Cuando bajaron escucharon los gritos:

-¡Los de primero, por aquí!

A Sirius le sorprendió el tamaño de aquel hombre, medía más de 2 metros y tenía un ancho de dos hombres.

-¡Los de primero!

Lupin le indicó a Sirius que fueran y al llegar se encontraron a las orillas de un lago.

-Hola, soy Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. –Dijo el hombre- Cruzaremos el lago para llegar al castillo, por favor una lancha por 4 personas.

Sirius y Lupin se subieron enseguida, después se subieron un par de chicos, a uno de ellos lo había visto ya en el callejón Diagon, Peter. El otro era un chico algo bajo y delgado, de ojos castaño claro, usaba anteojos y tenía pelo negro y despeinado.

-Hola me llamo James, dijo el chico de anteojos- James Potter, seguramente han escuchado hablar de mi familia y este es Peter Pettigrew.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sirius Black y el es Remus Lupin.

-¿Están nerviosos? –preguntó Lupin.

-Si un poco, aunque bueno, mientras no me toque en Slytherin... –dijo James.

-¿Porqué no? –a Sirius eso lo desconcertó, en su casa siempre había sido lo máximo pertenecer a esa casa.

-Bueno es obvio ¿no? Ahí se han dado muchos magos peligrosos, además se sienten superiores por ser de "sangre pura" – contestó James

-¿Y tu estas nervioso Peter? – preguntó Lupin, cambiando el tema al ver que Sirius se veía algo incómodo.

-Mmm si

-Peter es algo tímido, apenas he conseguido sacarle palabras en el tren –dijo James.

-Miren¡Ya estamos llegando! –exclamó Sirius.

Llegaron a un muelle subterráneo, bajaron de los botes, treparon unas rocas y llegaron a la sombra de un gran castillo. Subieron unos escalones de roble y Hagrid llamó a la puerta.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**UN NUEVO GRYFFINDOR**

Les abrió una bruja con un gesto muy severo, llevaba pelo negro recogido en un moño y una túnica verde esmeralda.

-Buenas noches profesora Mc Gonagall –dijo Hagrid

-Buenas noches Hagrid –contestó la profesora- bienvenidos a todos, síganme al Gran Comedor la ceremonia de selección está a punto de comenzar.

La siguieron hasta unas grandes puertas dobles y entraron.

Era un comedor con cuatro mesas largas llenas de estudiantes y otra con los profesores, estaba iluminado por miles de velas y el techo de terciopelo negro cubierto de estrellas.

La profesora los llevo enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, en medio del comedor y puso un taburete, sobre el cual había un sombrero viejo y roto.

El sombrero cantó una canción en la que describía cada una de las casas, aunque Sirius por los nervios, no le puso mucha atención, cuando acabó, el Gran Comedor irrumpió en aplausos.

La profesora Mc Gonagall se adelantó con un gran pergamino.

-Cuando yo los llame deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen. ¡Anders, Jane!

Una chica de cabello largo y rubio se acercó nerviosa, después de un rato el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!

A ella siguió un niño llamado Banks, Joseph al cual después de un rato lo seleccionaron en la casa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius avanzó nervioso, volteo hacía la izquierda y vio a su prima Narcisa sentada en la casa de Slytherin y pensó si realmente quería ir, cuando le pusieron el sombrero escuchó una voz que venía de adentro de él.

-Mmm uno más del linaje de los Black, si veo que eres muy astuto, pero tienes grandes cualidades para otras casas, veo que estás confundido¿realmente deseas estar en Slytherin?

-No lo sé –pensó Sirius

-No, creo que eres diferente al resto de los Black, creo que harás más en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius se quitó el sombrero un poco confundido, se sentía feliz al saber que el sombrero pesaba que era diferente al resto de su familia, pero a la vez se podía imaginar lo enojada que estaría su madre y como se burlaría el resto de la familia, se volvió para ver a Narcisa, pero ella no lo volteó a ver, estaba muy ocupada examinándose los dedos de la mano derecha, fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fue recibido con aplausos. Y desde ese lugar ya no podía ver la expresión de su prima que estaba al otro lado del comedor.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención estaba una chica llamada Evans, Lily una chica de cabello rojo oscuro, tenía unos ojos brillantes verdes y almendrados, la cual fue escogida para Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Sirius. Ella se veía algo asustada y asombrada.

Sirius siguió viendo la selección uno a uno fueron asignados a las diferentes casas, hasta que llegó el turno de su compañero de compartimiento.

-¡Lupin, Remus!

Sirius cruzó los dedos, el chico le había parecido muy interesante.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius aplaudió con tanta fuerza que le dolían las manos cuando este se sentó a su lado.

-¡Somos compañeros! –le dijo Sirius

-Si, pero ¿no estas triste¿No querías estar en Slytherin como toda tu familia?

-No lo sé, creo que en el fondo soy muy diferente a ellos –dijo, tratando de recordar las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención era el turno de O'Donell, Marla quien fue escogida para Slytherin

-¡Pettigrew, Peter!

El chico bajito salió de entre los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, se le veía muy nervioso, temblaba demasiado y su cara había adquirido el mismo color que el del pelo de Lily. El sombrero tardó mucho con el hasta que por fin gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Peter se sentó al lado de Remus. Sirius aplaudió, aunque sólo por imitación, realmente no conocía al niño y después de vivir en una familia como la suya, sospechaba de las personas calladas, aunque ese día no estaba muy seguro de lo que le habían enseñado en su casa.

¡Potter, James!

El sombrero también tardó con él, hasta que gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Esta vez Sirius aplaudió con alegría, no había platicado mucho con el, pero se veía que era un poco más extrovertido que Peter, al llegar se sentó entre el y Lily.

-¡Snape, Severus!

Un chico de cabello negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda, ojos negros y muy pálido subió al taburete, pero se resbaló con su túnica y dio un traspié, Sirius rió con el resto de sus compañeros, al fin se puso el sombrero que lo asignó a ¡SLYTHERIN!

El chico se fue a sentar a su mesa y no hizo ni el más leve gesto de escuchar los aplausos, se sentó, no muy lejos de Narcisa y no habló con nadie.

La ceremonia terminó con Ziggins, Natalie que fue escogida para Gryffindor.

Al terminar la ceremonia Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie.

Era alto, delgado, y muy viejo, a juzgar por su barba y cabello plateados, tan largos que podían meterse por su cinturón. Vestía largas ropas, una capa púrpura que barría el suelo y unas botas que le llegaban por el talón. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes, y tintineaban tras sus gafas de media luna, y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se hubiese roto por lo menos en dos ocasiones.

-¡Bienvenidos, antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete quisiera decir unas palabras¡Velo¡Sauce¡Hocico¡Espejo!... ¡Muchas gracias!

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y en el momento aparecieron sobre las bandejas platillos de todo tipo, en la mesa los de primero se presentaban un poco.

-Mis papás no podían creer que yo fuera una bruja, ni yo, fue toda una sorpresa, ellos son muggles, mi hermana Petunia ni siquiera hablaba –platicaba Lily a Natalie.

El no podía platicar, tenía demasiada hambre, pero si podía ver que James no dejaba de ver ni de reírse de los chistes de Lily.

Cuando iba por el segundo plato de spaghetti, apareció un fantasma.

-Hola, soy Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington, fantasma de Gryffindor.

-Hola soy Sirius Black –le contestó este con la boca llena.

-¿Black¿Eres tataranieto de Phineas Nigellus?

-Si ¿porqué?

-¡Vaya! Pues me sorprende verte en Gryffindor, tu familia ha pertenecido a Slytherin por años, seguramente el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin estará desconcertado, el ha conocido a toda tu familia.

Sirius intentó ignorar el comentario sirviéndose un poco más, cuando todo mundo acabó de comer se levantó el director una vez más.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. –Dijo el director –El señor Filch, el conserje me ha pedido decirle a los nuevos que el bosque prohibido está fuera de los límites permitidos, que está prohibido estar en los pasillos después de la hora permitida, así como hacer magia en los pasillos. La lista de objetos prohibidos la encontrarán en la puerta de la conserjería. Como sé que están cansados del viaje y que mañana quieren estar descansados para sus clases ¡A la cama!

Los alumnos se empezaron a levantar, los de primero siguieron a un prefecto que los llamó y les enseñó donde iban a dormir.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba en el 7mo piso y para llegar tenías que decirle la contraseña a un cuadro con una mujer gorda.

-Contraseña –dijo la Señora Gorda.

-Felix Felicis

El retrato se retiró dejando espacio a un hueco por donde se entraba a la sala. El prefecto los dirigió hacia sus dormitorios. En el dormirían Peter, Remus, James, Sirius y un par de chicos llamados Andrew y Jack.

En cuanto Sirius corrió las cortinas de su cama, bajo la cual ya estaba su equipaje, cayó dormido.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**CONOCIENDO HOGWARTS**

Al día siguiente la profesora Mc Gonagall pasó repartiendo los horarios a la hora del desayuno.

Sirius estaba con Peter, James y Remus, con los que se empezaba a llevar muy bien.

-Bueno no está mal en la mañana tenemos Transformaciones, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia –dijo Sirius examinando su horario.

-Mmm pues si, aunque al menos tenemos un poco de tiempo libre antes de la comida¿que tal si salimos a ver el campo de Quidditch? –preguntó James agarrando una tostada.

-Pero talvez nos dejan deberes, talvez deberíamos usar esa media hora para hacerlos. –propuso Remus.

-Vamos Remus es el primer día ¿cuánto nos pueden dejar¡Yo voy contigo James! –dijo Sirius.

-¡Bien! Vamos Remus no seas tan amargado.

-Esta bien, talvez los haga después, aunque también me gustaría conocer la biblioteca y bueno todo, esta mañana me he perdido de camino acá.

-Si claro, ya habrá tiempo… y tu Peter ¿vienes? –preguntó James

Peter que casi no había hablado en el desayuno, sólo los observaba contestó con un débil "si".

A Sirius las clases se le habían hecho interesantes, sus primas casi siempre se quejaban de ellas, pero al le parecían entretenidas y más con James haciendo bromas de lo que decían los maestros.

La clase de transformaciones la daba la profesora Mc Gonagall, era muy estricta, pero sabía mucho del tema, en su clase se transformó en un gato, ya que era un animago y esto llamó mucho la atención de los 4 amigos.

-¡Vaya, sería genial poder convertirse en animal cuando uno quiera! –dijo James camino a la clase de encantamientos.

-¡Si! Imagínate poder esconderte cuando no quieras ver a alguien, o salir de algún lugar sin que sospechen de ti. –contestó Sirius

-Me encantaría poder hacer eso¿cómo le haces para convertirte en animago? –preguntó James.

-Bueno sólo sé que es magia muy complicada y muy avanzada, además debes registrarte al ministerio –contestó Remus- pero además no creo que sea tan práctico eso de convertirse en animal.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sirius

-No sé solo es lo que creo. –Dijo Remus- Aunque bueno tampoco debe ser tan malo ser animago, te conviertes cuando tu quieres y no cuando… eee, entremos al salón.

La clase de Encantamientos era impartida por el profesor Flitwick, era un mago muy bajito, se sentaba en una pila de libros, para poder ver encima de su escritorio, tenía una vocecita aguda. El profesor dio 30 puntos a Gryffindor ya que Lily Evans y Remus habían contestado a todas sus preguntas.

Como ya le había advertido Andrómeda que la clase de historia de la magia era muy aburrida, Sirius decidió sentarse hasta atrás y se los dijo a sus amigos, pero Remus se sentó en la mesa de hasta adelante con Lily y Jane, para poder prestar toda su atención.

El profesor de historia de la magia era el profesor Binns, era un fantasma, y tenía una voz, seca y ruidosa que hacía que te sumieras en el más profundo aburrimiento. Para no dormirse Sirius empezó a garabatear en un pedazo de pergamino dibujos de las zonas de Hogwarts que ya conocía. A Sirius se le daba bien dibujar y además siempre que veía algo nuevo lo dibujara para que no se le olvidara.

Al sonar la campana Sirius guardó sus dibujos y salió del aula con sus compañeros.

-¡Wow¿Cómo tomaste todas esas notas? –Le preguntó James a Remus- yo me he quedado dormido la mitad de la clase.

-Bueno, en realidad, ya había escuchado un poco de cada tema, así que no he escrito lo que ya conocía, sino hubieran sido más –contestó Remus- pero podría apostar que te he oído roncar.

-Probablemente, pero el profesor apenas se da cuenta de que estamos ahí, ni siquiera volteo a vernos al pasar lista, así que es la clase ideal para dormir un poco -contestó James

-Bueno y ¿a dónde vamos? –quiso saber Sirius

-Afuera, podemos ir al campo de Quidditch y al lago –contestó James

Fueron al campo de Quidditch, James empezó a contarles de que el sabía volar y que le hubiera encantado que lo dejaran traer su escoba. Estuvo 15 minutos hablando de vuelos espectaculares que había hecho.

Sirius nunca había volado, de hecho nunca había visto a nadie de su familia hacerlo, así que no dijo gran cosa en esos 15 minutos.

De camino regreso al castillo iban a pasar por debajo de un árbol hasta que Lupin los detuvo y pasaron lejos de el.

-Mmm Remus, digamos que no es muy normal tenerle miedo a los árboles –dijo Sirius.

-No seas tonto, es un sauce boxeador, si te acercas te partirá en dos.

-¿Y para que habrán plantado uno aquí¿No les parece un poco peligroso? –preguntó James

-Mmm vamos al Gran Comedor ¿no? –dijo Remus

Por fin llegó el fin de semana. Las primera semana en Hogwarts pasó muy rápido, Sirius y sus amigos se dedicaban a recorrer el castillo en sus tiempos libres, pronto conocían lo suficientemente bien el castillo para no perderse, además de los caminos más cortos para llegar a los diferentes lugares. Sirius no había hablado con Narcisa, pero cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos, escuchaba algo que sonaba como "traidor a la sangre", pero no le importaba, disfrutaba mucho estar con sus amigos y había aprendido que no tenía nada que ver si eras un sangre limpia o no. Se había dado cuenta que los mejores de las clases eran Lily Evans, hija de muggles y Remus que era de sangre mestiza, pronto dejó de prestar atención a esos términos.

El no era el mejor, pero no le iba nada mal.

Resultó que no era nada malo volando, la profesora de vuelo, la señora Hooch, una bruja de pelo corto color gris y ojos amarillos, le había dicho que con la práctica mejoraría. A Sirius le gustaba, pero no tanto como a James que era muy bueno y se notaba que sabía hacerlo. Remus no era muy bueno, pero no era tan malo como Peter.

En Pociones, había aprendido a hacer varias cosas, el profesor de repente elogiaba algunas de sus pociones, pero nadie era tan bueno como Lily Evans, que siempre ganaba las recompensas del profesor Slughorn, un mago bajo, gordo, de ojos prominentes y un bigote como el de una morsa. Esta clase la llevaban con la casa de Slytherin y pronto Sirius estuvo feliz de no haber sido elegido para esa casa, ya que eran muy antipáticos, sobre todo Severus Snape, el chico de cabello grasiento, que se enojaba demasiado cada vez que el profesor Slughorn elogiaba a Lily, era muy solitario y constantemente lanzaba comentarios a quienes no le agradaban. Sirius estaba entre ellos, ya que en una clase a James y a él se les ocurrió incluir pedazos de cuerno a su antídoto, lo que hizo que se pusiera de un color rojo (tenía que ser verde) y desprendiera un olor muy desagradable, lo que hizo que el profesor Slughorn lo regañara y le pusiera deberes extras. Snape los había descubierto porque James tenía algunos trozos en el cabello, se lo dijo a Slughorn y tuvieron que estar de castigo un día limpiando el aula de pociones.

En Herbología era bueno, ya que le parecía una clase divertida, lo mismo que en astronomía.

Pero su clase favorita sin duda alguna era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Recordaba fácilmente los hechizos, las criaturas, además tenia facilidad para que las cosas le salieran a la primera, a James y a Remus también se les daba muy bien esta materia. La clase era impartida por Alexei Scarlett, un maestro alto, rubio muy amable y gracioso.

En su primera clase Sirius logró desarmar a Remus en su primer intento, con lo que ganó 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

El sábado bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, mientras llegaba el correo, Sirius volteo para ver si veía a Nugent, pero una vez más no la vio, no había tenido noticias de su madre desde que se despidieron en el anden 9 y ¾, cosa que no lo impresionaba, ya que estaba seguro de que estaría enfadada por su ingreso a Gryffindor, de hecho le alegraba que no le hubiera mandado un vociferador.

-Mmm ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó James, lo que le hizo despegar la vista de las lechuzas y volver a la conversación.

-Pues podemos seguir explorando, hay algo en esa estatua de la bruja tuerta que me parece sospechoso –contestó Remus- ¿o que quieren hacer?

-Bueno yo había pensado que nos podemos presentar en las pruebas de Quidditch, hay un lugar de buscador y para golpeador y no sé me gustaría probar –propuso James

-Pensé que te gustaba más el puesto de cazador –observó Sirius

-Si claro, pero no hay puestos disponibles, además también me gusta ser buscador y creo que no lo hago tan mal.

-Pues te acompañamos, pero no esperaras que hagamos las pruebas, yo apenas llevo 3 clases de vuelo, al igual que los demás, no nos hemos pasado la vida montados en escobas.

-¡Gracias! –le dijo James a Sirius

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH**

Cuando acabaron de desayunar bajaron al campo de Quidditch, James fue por una escoba del colegio y empezó a volar esperando que empezaran las pruebas. Poco a poco el campo se fue llenando y bajó cuando llegó el capitán, un chico de sexto llamado Jack Hanks. Era un muchacho alto, jugaba de cazador.

-Bueno, empezaremos con la selección para el golpeador, nuestro otro golpeador, Tom Nickolson, nos ayudará para que trabajen juntos, pero primero quiero verlos volar a todos, para que los que no sepan como hacerlo no me hagan perder el tiempo, los dividiré en grupos de tres.

James voló espectacularmente, a pesar de que en su grupo había un chico de 4to y un de 5to resaltó.

Después de eso empezaron las pruebas de guardián, el elegido fue un chico que hizo unas paradas espectaculares y que volaba realmente rápido en su Flecha Plateada.

Después siguió la prueba del Buscador, llamaban a cada uno, les tapaban los ojos y soltaban la snitch, después de unos 10 segundos les quitaban la venda y tenían que ir por ellas. James lo consiguió al minuto con 28 segundos, siendo el más rápido en conseguirlo, la segunda parte de la prueba consistía en que les lanzaban una serie de pelotas de golf y tenían que alcanzarlas, en una ocasión James casi se estampa contra el piso, pero elevó su escoba, con lo que consiguió agarrar su 7ma pelota. Al final Hanks lo escogió a él y casi no podía creer que fuera de primero.

-Bueno pues tendremos que pedirle a la profesora Mc Gonagall un permiso para que te dejen tener tu propia escoba –le dijo Hanks –los entrenamientos cambian de fecha, pero tenemos que ponernos a entrenar muy duro para vencer a Slytherin.

-¡Claro! Oye ¿cuál crees que sea la mejor escoba que existe? –preguntó James

-Bueno, eso es fácil, una semana antes de entrar salió al mercado la nueva Nimbus 1900, es la más rápida, pero creo que esta fuera de tu alcance –le contestó Hanks y se fue

-Claro, como si mi papá no me comprara todo lo que le pido, le dijo a sus amigos.

-Bueno, pues esto hay que festejarlo, pero ¿cómo? –preguntó Remus

-Les diré como, pero no se lo pueden decir a nadie¿está bien? –preguntó Sirius

-¡Claro! –contestaron al unísono James y Remus

-¿Peter?

-Por supuesto que no le diré a nadie¿crees que traicionaría a mis amigos? –contestó Peter

-Bueno, ayer mientras estaba en la sala común terminando mi tarea de pociones, escuche a dos alumnos de 6to hablando, resulta que saben como entrar en la cocina, sólo hay que hacerle cosquillas a la uva, de ese cuadro que hemos visto abajo, ese de un frutero –explicó Sirius

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –Preguntó James- ¡Vamos!

Al llegar al cuadro del frutero, Sirius estiró la mano y le hizo cosquillas a una uva verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risitas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. Sirius lo accionó, abrió la puerta y les hizo señas a sus amigos para que entraran.

Era una sala enorme con el techo muy alto, tan grande como el Gran Comedor que había encima, llena de montones de relucientes ellas de metal y sartenes colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, de repente unos 20 elfos domésticos se acercaron con bandejas ofreciéndoles comida. Tomaron toda la comida que necesitaban y subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde todos los de primero empezaron a celebrar y a felicitar a James, James estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo y constantemente le hablaba a Lily de la escoba que compraría y de la cantidad de dinero que tenían sus padres, esto al parecer molestaba a Lily, ya que ponía una cara de aburrimiento y en cuanto tenía oportunidad se ponía a platicar con alguien más.

Alrededor de la una, Lupin cerró sus libros y se fue a acostar, Peter lo siguió y Sirius y James siguieron celebrando, alrededor de las 2 decidieron que estaban aburridos y salieron a pasear. Sabían que estaba prohibido, pero querían ir a la lechucería, para que James le diera la noticia a sus padres, empezaron a subir y al llegar al séptimo piso, escucharon al conserje Argus Filch, rápido pasaron por enfrente de un tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado, deseando un lugar para esconderse, dieron vueltas por ese pasillo y la tercera vez que pasaron, pasó algo increíble una puerta se materializó ante sus ojos, se metieron ahí, era un armario de escobas, esperaron hasta que no escucharon al conserje, salieron de ahí.

-¿Cómo apareció este armario? –pregunto James

-No lo sé, sólo podía pensar en que necesitábamos escondernos y cuando pasamos la tercera vez ahí estaba la puerta.

-Si, yo pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Y si probamos otra vez? –propuso Sirius

-Mmm está bien¿en qué pensamos ahora?

-No sé, en que necesitamos un lugar para…

-¿Para ir al baño, muero de ganas…

-Esta bien, concéntrate en eso y pasemos tres veces.

Lo hicieron y ocurrió de nuevo, una puerta se volvió a materializar, entraron y se encontraron un baño con una numerosa colección de orinales, los dos chicos se asombraron mucho.

Al salir de la extraña sala, decidieron que era muy arriesgado ir a la lechucería y que podían esperar hasta la noche.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la señora Gorda los sorprendió la gata de Filch y al instante llegó éste.

-¡Aja! Sabía que había alguien fuera de su cama –dijo Filch- ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-Mmm queríamos mandar una lechuza –dijo James

-Pues saben que no pueden estar fuera de la cama a estas horas, los llevaré con la profesora Mc Gonagall

Los llevó hasta el despacho de la profesora Mc Gonagall y llamó a su puerta, después de un par de minutos abrió la profesora Mc Gonagall con una pijama de cuadros escoceses

-¿Qué se le ofrece Argus?

-Alumnos fuera de la cama, profesora.

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte, ustedes dos, pasen.

El conserje se fue con un gesto burlón y Sirius y James entraron al despacho de la profesora.

-¿y bien¿porqué estaban fuera de su cama?

-Quería mandarle una lechuza a mis padres –contestó James

-¿y no podía esperar hasta mañana?

-Bueno, sí, pero tenía muchas ganas de decirle que…

-Si, ya me he enterado de su ingreso al equipo de Quidditch señor Potter –lo interrumpió Mc Gonagall- y con esto debería quitarle mi autorización de que tenga su propia escoba.

-¿Me lo ha dado?

-Por supuesto, yo más que nadie quiero que Gryffindor tenga la copa, pero después de esto…

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar, de verdad.

-Sí ya lo creo que no volverá a pasar, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno, además ambos cumplirán un castigo. ¿Y usted no va a decir nada señor Black? En mis clases nunca está tan callado.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, lo siento profesora, no pensé en lo que hacía, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por la emoción.

-Mire señor Black, el profesor Slughorn ya me ha advertido que tenga cuidado con los Black, que siempre rompen las normas, pero traté de no hacerle caso al profesor, no me haga que me arrepienta.

-Yo no soy igual a mi familia, yo estoy en Gryffindor, a mi no me importa su lema de _"Toujours pur"_ no le doy importancia al tipo de sangre y además… -Sirius no sabía porqué, pero se había enojado demasiado, talvez era porque todo esto lo había estado reprimiendo desde que entró a Gryffindor y empezó a ver lo errada que estaba su familia en todo lo que le habían enseñado en su casa.

-Perdóneme señor Black, tiene razón las personas son diferentes, pero aún así, no quiero que se repita, mañana les diré en que consistirá su castigo, ahora váyanse a dormir.

Los chicos salieron del despacho y se fueron a dormir.

-¿Porqué te haz enojado tanto cuando dijo como eran los otros Black? –preguntó James

-No lo sé, digamos que no me llevo bien con nadie en mi familia, más que con mi prima Andrómeda, además mis papás me habían dicho que sólo eran buenos magos los de sangre limpia, pero ahora que conozco a Lupin, a Lily, es decir, son los mejores del curso y ninguno es sangre limpia y no sé todo lo que me han dicho de aquí, de Dumbledore, es completamente opuesto a lo que he visto.

-¡Vaya! Tu familia suena como si fueran malos.

-Lo son.

James no dijo nada, se fueron a la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

Al día siguiente la profesora Mc Gonagall les informó en el desayuno que cumplirían castigos separados, James se quedaría en la biblioteca con la Señora Pince organizando los libros y archiveros y Sirius iría a cumplir castigo con Rubeus Hagrid, aunque aún no sabía que le pondría a hacer éste, aunque al menos se alegró de cumplirlo fuera del castillo.

En el desayuno James y Sirius les contaron a sus amigos lo de la sala que apareció.

-¡Vaya, si que es extraño! –Comentó Remus- nunca había oído de algo así, bueno supongo que luego investigaré de ella. ¿Y a qué hora tienen que cumplir con sus castigos?

-A las 7 –contestó Sirius

Diez minutos antes de las 7 Sirius se despidió de sus amigos, en la biblioteca, ya que James cumpliría ahí su castigo y Lupin y Peter irían a terminar sus tareas, aunque Remus ya las había terminado, ayudaría a Peter, ya que éste no entendía muy bien lo que les habían dejado.

Se despidieron en la entrada de la biblioteca y Sirius salió a los terrenos del castillo, hacia la cabaña del guardabosques.

Llamó a la puerta y este salió acompañado de un perro, Sirius lo acarició.

-Se llama Fang –dijo Hagrid- ¿Te gustan los perros?

-Me fascinan, ah perdón –dijo soltando a Fang y extendiéndole la mano- soy Sirius Black.

-Si, ya me lo había comentado la profesora Mc Gonagall¿y qué haz hecho para que te castiguen?

-Estaba fuera de mi cama en la noche.

-Bueno, pues no ha sido tan grave, pensé que habías hechizado a alguien, siendo un Bla… quiero decir –se interrumpió- te has de preguntar cuál va a ser tu castigo.

-Si –contestó Sirius, fingiendo no haberse percatado de que iba a mencionar su apellido.

-Si, claro –dijo Hagrid algo nervioso- pues iremos al Bosque Prohibido, han herido a un centauro y tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Pero no esta fuera de los límites permitidos? –preguntó Sirius

-No tengas miedo...

-¡No lo tengo! –Sirius no mentía- sólo que me da curiosidad el saber porqué no nos dejan entrar ahí.

-Bueno se supone que hay criaturas peligrosas, pero conmigo y con Fang no te pasará nada, conozco el Bosque como la palma de mi mano. Vámonos ya.

Empezaron a caminar por el bosque, buscando al centauro herido. Sirius nunca había visto uno, pero le daba mucha curiosidad.

-Debemos ser muy cautelosos, a los centauros no les gusta aceptar ayuda de hombres, sin embargo hay algunos que sí.

-Mira eso Hagrid! –Dijo mostrándole una mancha de sangre- debemos de estar cerca.

Caminaron durante media hora hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no se veía nada, pero Sirius hizo el hechizo que les habían enseñado en Encantamientos "Lumos" e iluminó, en el instante vieron al centauro, una criatura con cuerpo de caballo, pero con torso, brazos y cara humana, tenía el pelo rojo, estaba echado y sangraba.

-¡Ronan! –gritó Hagrid

Él y Sirius se acercaron corriendo al centauro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Ronan?

-Me han herido –contestó Ronan

-¿Quién ha sido Ronan? –preguntó Hagrid

-No lo sé

-Te tengo que llevar a mi cabaña, curarte.

-No te preocupes, avisa a mi manada donde estoy, ellos me sanarán.

-Esta bien, Sirius¿te puedes quedar con él?

-Por supuesto –contestó Sirius, algo confundido

-No tardo

Y se fue corriendo, dejando a Fang con Sirius

-¿Disculpe, quién le ha hecho eso? –se atrevió al fin a preguntar Sirius

-No lo sé

-¿Está seguro?

-Alguien quería entrar a Hogwarts, no vi quien era, porque venía tapado de la cara, pero al preguntarle quien era, me atacó.

-¿Y no tiene idea de quien lo pudo hacer?

-No

-¿Ni porqué?

-La gente malvada no necesita razones, actúa por odio, por egoísmo.

-¿Y entró a Hogwarts?

-No lo creo, unos Thestrals llegaron a ayudarme y no le permitieron que continuara, supongo que buscará un camino más seguro.

En ese momento llegó Hagrid, seguido por unos 5 centauros, quienes pusieron a Ronan sobre el lomo del más grande y se fueron.

Hagrid y Sirius regresaron a la cabaña.

-Hagrid ¿sabes porqué lo hirieron?

-Me dijeron los centauros que sólo sabían que hace unos días una manada de Thestrals impidió que entrara un extraño y que sabían que el ataque tenía relación con esto.

-Sí, me dijo Ronan que cuando le preguntó quien era lo atacó. ¿Quién quiere entrar a Hogwarts a escondidas?

-No lo sé Sirius, pero me encargaré de que el profesor Dumbledore se entere de esto. Ahora pasa a tomar chocolate caliente, hace frío.

Sirius la pasó muy bien platicando con Hagrid, este conocía a toda su familia, aunque no platicaba mucho de ellos, sólo los mencionaba, le dio unos panecillos, que estaban tan duros que a Sirius le costó mucho trabajo masticarlos, estuvieron ahí hasta las 11

-Bueno creo que es hora de que regreses, te acompaño para que Filch no piense que estas otra vez fuera de la cama.

Entraron al castillo y al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda se despidieron.

-Bueno, llegamos –dijo Hagrid

-Hagrid, sé que esto fue un castigo, pero me la he pasado muy bien, gracias por el chocolate y los panecillos.

-Si, yo también tenía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con un niño, ven a verme cuando quieras y si quieres trae a tus amigos

-Claro, iré a verte.

Se estrecharon la mano y Hagrid se dio la vuelta y se fue, Sirius abrió el retrato y la sala común estaba vacía, excepto por James que lo esperaba.

-¡Vaya has tardado mucho¿Estás cansado?

-No, me la he pasado muy bien, Hagrid es muy gracioso ¿qué tal tu?

-Lo peor, tenía que ordenar los libros y las fichas por autor, sin usar magia, fue aburridísimo, aunque como estaban ahí Lupin y Peter, me estaban haciendo algo de platica cuando la señora Pince no veía, además Lupin encontró algo de esa sala, solo que no me pudo explicar nada, porque ya iban a cerrar la biblioteca, pero yo iba a seguir trabajando.

Se fueron a dormir, aunque Sirius tardó un poco pensando en aquel extraño que había herido a Ronan.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**QUEJICUS**

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Remus les contó lo que había investigado.

-Bueno, en realidad no lo encontré en ningún libro, fue antes, pero no había podido contárselos, porque siempre había gente. Ayer que bajé temprano para terminar mis deberes me encontré con un elfo doméstico y le pregunté si conocía esa sala.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó James con la boca llena de comida

-Pues me dijo que si, que los elfos la conocen como la Sala de los Menesteres o la sala que viene y va y que casi nadie conoce de su existencia, y como es obvio se convierte en alguna sala para cubrir alguna necesidad, pensando en lo que se desea y pasando tres veces por enfrente.

-¡Vaya! Que interesante, ya pensaré en algo para darle un buen uso –dijo Sirius

-Por cierto ayer ya no te pregunté en qué consistió tu castigo –dijo James

-Fui al Bosque Prohibido –Peter saltó dio un respingo- había un centauro herido y teníamos que encontrarlo.

-¿Y lo encontraron? –preguntó Remus

-Ya lo creo, el me dijo que lo había herido una persona que quería entrar a Hogwarts y que cuando él le preguntó quien era el extraño lo atacó.

-¿Porqué alguien quería entrar a Hogwarts? –preguntó James

-No lo sé, ni Hagrid lo sabía, pero no puede ser nada bueno ¿o si?

-No, está muy raro –dijo Lupin- Pero bueno al menos tu castigo no ha sido tan malo.

-No, para nada, además después me quede en la cabaña de Hagrid platicando, me dijo que podía visitarlo cuando quisiera. Iría hoy mismo pero tengo que ponerme al día con los deberes.

Ese día las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, cuando Sirius salió de la biblioteca vio a Snape chocando con Lily.

-Lo siento Severus, fue un accidente –dijo la chica- Deja te ayudo a recoger tus…

-¡No toques mis cosas, asquerosa sangre sucia! .contestó el chico arrebatándole sus libros

En el momento Sirius lo tomó por la túnica y lo puso contra la pared.

-¡Pídele perdón a Evans! –gritó Sirius

Snape no decía nada

-¡Que le pidas perdón!

-Suéltame Black o lo lamentarás –dijo Snape con un poco de aire

-¡JAJAJA! –Dijo irónicamente- ¿qué me harás¿Me vas a acusar?

-Probablemente¿o qué¿Temes tener que cumplir otro castigo en el Bosque Prohibido? –no podía hablar bien y tenía los ojos un poco llorosos

-¿Cómo sabes que fui al Bosque Prohibido?

-He oído a ese chico, Pettigrew.

-Pues deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, y si dices algo voy a romperte esa maldita nariz ganchuda ¿me escuchaste¡Y deja de quejarte! Ahora ¡pide perdón!

Lily que había estado contemplando la escena jaló a Sirius

-¡Déjalo Black! No importa, de verdad.

Sirius soltó a Snape y este recogió sus libros, les hizo un gesto grosero y se fue.

-Maldito Quejicus –dijo Sirius- ¿Estás bien Evans?

-Si¿qué tiene de malo como me llamó?

-Bueno es un término para insultar a la gente hija de muggles, hay gente que se cree superior por venir de generaciones de magos –dijo pensando en su familia- lo cual es una tontería, ya que tú eres la mejor de la clase.

-Pues, gracias Black, espero que esto no lo hayas hecho sólo para lucirte, como lo hace James.

-No se de que hablas Evans, pero bueno me voy, le dije a James que iría a ver su práctica de quidditch.

Y ayudándole a recoger sus cosas se fue a los terrenos.

Después de la práctica de Quidditch regresaron a la sala común para hacer los deberes de Astronomía, ya que esa noche tenían clase en la torre. Era su primera práctica, por lo que estaban algo emocionados.

Al llegar a la torre de Astronomía Sirius se percató de que Remus no había asistido a la clase.

La práctica del día consistía simplemente en ubicar algunas estrellas con respecto a la luna. Sirius enfocó la luna, era una hermosa luna llena.

Cuando se agachó a escribir la información en su mapa, se dio cuenta de que la señora Pomfrey estaba en los terrenos del castillo, venía de el sauce boxeador y Sirius se preguntó que podía estar haciendo ahí, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para seguirse haciendo preguntas por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su mapa.

Regresaron a su dormitorio, Remus tampoco estaba ahí.

-Se habrá quedado en la biblioteca –dijo James

-Si¿pero saltarse una clase? –Dijo Sirius- además no se si lo sepas, pero la biblioteca cierra más temprano.

-Pues quien sabe. Seguramente no es nada.

Al día siguiente Sirius se levantó, faltaban sólo 10 minutos para las 8, por lo que se vistió rápido, se peinó y corrió al Gran Comedor para ver si al menos podía comer algo rápido.

-¡Ahí están¿Por qué no me han despertado?

-Ni que fuera tu mamá –contestó Peter.

-No te enojes Sirius, pensé que nos habías escuchado al salir, con tanto ruido que había.

-¿y eso porqué?

-Peter se tropezó con la mesita de noche de Andrew y ahí estaba su sapo, total que el sapo se cayó y estuvimos buscándolo, movimos todo.

-¡Bien Peter! Si siempre he dicho que tienes una gran agilidad.

Peter no contestó el comentario, pero le echó una mirada fulminante a Sirius.

-¡No le molestes! Yo ya lo he hecho 20 minutos y se ha enojado.

-No me enojé, pero simplemente fue un accidente, no tienen porque burlarse.

-Bueno ya, y ¿dónde está Remus? –dijo Sirius cogiendo un pedazo de tostada.

-Cuando nos despertamos ya se había ido, seguramente quiso llegar antes con Slughorn.

-Aaa... si eso ha de ser, bueno vámonos.

Al llegar al aula de Slughorn resultó que ya eran las 8:05 por lo que este les puso deberes extra. Remus tampoco entró a esa clase.

-¡Vaya! Remus debe de estar enfermo ¿no le vieron la cara que traía últimamente? –dijo James

-Si, eso ha de haber pasado. Oye, tengo una idea para vengarnos de lo que hizo ayer Quejicus –dijo James

-¿Quién es Quejicus? –preguntó Peter

-¿Quién más va a ser, ese que deja manchas de grasa por todo el piso -dijo James

-¿Snape¿Qué ha hecho?

-Luego te contamos. Lo importante es la venganza –dijo Sirius

-¡Chicos¿Pueden callarse¿O además de los deberes quieren pasar la tarde limpiando calderos? –dijo Slughorn

-¡Lo sentimos profesor! –dijo Sirius

-Bueno ¿y cuál es el plan? –preguntó James

-Tengo unas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, me las regaló mi prima Andrómeda y bueno ya ven como Slughorn siempre admira las pociones grasientas de Quejicus, pues digamos que cuando Slughorn pase a revisar las pociones tiramos una al caldero de Snape, que hará que toda su poción se salga ¿se imaginan su cara y la de Slughorn?

-Bueno, Peter tu echarás la bengala –propuso emocionado James

-¿y porqué yo?

-Porque eres el más bajito de todos y así no nos verán.

-Vale, pero si me descubren le diré que no he sido solo yo.

-Eres un soplón Peter, pero como sea, no nos descubrirán si lo haces bien y dejas de lado tu torpeza –dijo Sirius

-Mmm, buen punto Sirius, mejor lo hago yo –dijo James

Resultó una clase divertida, cuando el tiempo para elaborar la poción terminó y Slughorn empezó a revisar las pociones, justo cuando estaba en la mesa de Snape, James arrojó la bengala que cayó en el caldero de Snape e hizo que la poción salpicara a todos, incluido el profesor Slughorn.

Snape no supo lo que pasó y Slughorn le mandó deberes extra de cómo se debía elaborar correctamente la poción, además no le quedó otro remedio que restar puntos a Slytherin.

Cuando Slughorn admiró la poción de Lily, llamó a Snape para que viera cómo se debía de elaborar la poción y le dijo que podía aprender mucho de ella. Snape no cabía en su enojo.

Remus llegó hasta la tarde, tenía un aspecto muy enfermo y les explicó que había estado en la enfermería porque había comido algo que le había hecho mal.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO IX

**GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN**

Llegó finales de Octubre. James se la pasaba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por lo que Sirius no podía hacer mucho, ya que Remus se la pasaba en la biblioteca y Peter no hablaba mucho.

En un par de ocasiones más se había peleado con Snape, ahora existía una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos.

Remus había faltado otro día a clases y les había dicho que había tenido que ir a ver a su mamá.

La noche de Halloween había pasado como cualquier otra.

Por fin llegó el día del partido de Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

Esa mañana James se levantó muy temprano, aunque Sirius sospechaba que no había dormido, bajaron a desayunar pero James no probó bocado y salieron al campo de Quidditch. Era un buen día para volar.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se fueron a una grada muy bien ubicada.

El partido comenzó y salieron los jugadores, los chicos gritaron como locos todo el tiempo, pero el primer tanto lo marcó Slytherin.

Pasados unos 30 minutos el marcador iba a 130 – 20 favor Slytherin, ya que estos tenían un cazador muy bueno, Sirius ya lo conocía, lo había visto en su casa y por los pasillos de la mano de su prima Narcisa, se llamaba Lucius Malfoy. El había marcado 10 de los goles y volaba espectacularmente. Era un chico de séptimo, alto, de cabello rubio y largo, un rostro pálido y afilado y ojos grises.

Malfoy se burlaba continuamente de él cada vez que iba a su casa, por lo que a Sirius no le caía muy bien, contrario al resto de su familia (exceptuando a Andrómeda), que lo adoraban por darle la misma importancia que ellos a la limpieza de la sangre.

Cuando Malfoy estaba marcando el 14vo gol, James empezó a volar en picada, seguido del buscador de Slytherin, Antonin Dolohov. Estaban algo juntos, pero James le llevaba ventaja y volaba más rápido, seguramente porque era más pequeño. James estiró el brazo y…

-¡Gryffindor gana! –Dijo el que hacía los comentarios- James Potter tiene la Quaffle.

-¡Lo logró¡Lo logró! –gritaban sus amigos

Bajaron rápidamente para felicitarlo.

-¡Wow! Volaste como los grandes –le dijo Sirius

-Vaya, han tenido suerte de que Potter los salvara –dijo un chico que arrastraba las palabras, Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Suerte¿Qué no viste como ha volado? –dijo Remus

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –dijo Sirius

-¡Hola primito! –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra- con que un Gryffindor, tu madre no debe de estar contenta.

-Pues tu madre tampoco debe de estarlo –le contestó Sirius- imagínate tener que oler tu aliento todos los días.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! No te olvides que soy mayor que tú y además, tu prima Cissy no dice lo mismo.

-Me importa poco tu edad y mucho menos me importa lo que diga Narcisa.

-¡Ja¿Te importa poco¡Flipendo!

-¡Impedimenta! –dijo rápidamente Sirius

-¡Vaya! Así que te han enseñado algo ¿eh? Mira, pensé que eras un completo inútil, juntándote con este tipo de…

-¡Silencius! –gritó Sirius

En ese momento, la boca de Malfoy se movía, pero de ella no salía ningún sonido, se fue hacia el castillo.

-¡Eso le enseñará!

Regresaron al castillo, pasando por las cocinas para llevar algo con que celebrar.

-Ojala hubieran traído unas cervezas de mantequilla –dijo Hanks, el capitán cuando los vio llegar con toda la comida.

-¿Dónde las conseguimos? –preguntó Sirius

-En Hogsmeade, pero todavía les faltan 2 años para poder ir.

-¡Debe de haber una forma para ir a Hogsmeade antes de 3°! Andrómeda siempre me habla de esa ciudad, siempre he tenido ganas de ir.

-Está difícil Sirius, sólo saliendo del castillo y lo veo muy difícil.

-Tal vez por el bosque, si alguien ha entrado por ahí, nosotros podremos salir- dijo mirando hacia el bosque, en ese momento vio como una silueta salía de ahí- ¡Miren eso!

La figura desapareció entre las sombras.

-Seguramente es Hagrid –dijo Remus-o Dumbledore, me he enterado de que cerraron el acceso por el bosque después de lo que Hagrid le contó acerca del centauro herido.

-¿Y tú dónde haz oído eso? –preguntó Peter

-Bueno, la otra vez que estaba en la oficina del director.

-¿Y qué hacías tu ahí? –preguntó James

-Eee, sólo fui aaa… aaa… a pedirle permiso para ir a ver a mi mamá.

-¡Ah! Claro se me había olvidado.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común, era la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¡Sirius Black! A mi oficina¡ya!

Sirius sintió las miradas sobre el, se levantó y siguió a la profesora Mc Gonagall por el hueco del retrato.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**CASTIGO, INVITACIÓN Y DESPEDIDA**

Al abrir la puerta del despacho de Mc Gonagall, Sirius se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba ahí Malfoy.

-Siéntese señor Black –le indicó Mc Gonagall- supongo que sabe porque esta aquí.

-No –dijo mintiendo y se sintió de nuevo como en su casa

-¿A no? –Dijo Mc Gonagall arqueando una ceja- Pues el señor Malfoy me ha dicho, después de deshacer su hechizo, que usted le ha echado el encantamiento "Silencius".

-Pues el señor Malfoy debería cerrar su bocota si no quiere que le echen ese hechizo.

-150 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por usar un hechizo en contra de un prefecto y cumplirá castigos conmigo dos semanas.

-¿Y a él qué le harán? Aunque supongo que a pesar de ser un soplón no les ha dicho que me quería echar un "Flipendo" ¿verdad?

-¿Es eso cierto señor Malfoy?

-¡Por supuesto que no profesora¿Cómo iba yo a hechizar a mi futuro primo? Además usted y yo sabemos que mi nivel de hechizos está muy por encima del hechizo Flipendo¿no cree que utilizaría algo más peligroso?

-¡Parece que lo haz planeado muy bien! Primito.

-Pues, no hay pruebas de lo que quiso hacer, así que no sé si creerte Black.

-¿Quiere pruebas? James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew vieron lo que hizo.

-¡Por favor! Si son sus amigos…

-¿Porqué razón te hechizaría Malfoy? Solo lo hice para defenderme.

-¡Basta! Señor Malfoy, 50 puntos menos para Slytherin, por tratar de hechizar a un alumno y cumplirá una semana de castigo conmigo.

-¡Pero no hay pruebas de que haya hecho algo!

-Lo siento, pero si hubo testigos no tengo otro remedio, hoy les preguntaré por separado, si las versiones no coinciden se librará del castigo.

-¿Pero porqué a él sólo le ha quitado 50 puntos? –preguntó algo molesto Sirius

-Eso es asunto mío, el hechizo no fue realizado. Ahora salgan de aquí.

Sirius se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería escuchar nada de lo que le dijera Malfoy.

Resultó que el castigo con Mc Gonagall era muy cansado, tenía que ordenar expedientes de antiguos alumnos de Gryffindor.

Leyó uno de un estudiante que había sido expulsado por tener una acromántula dentro del castillo. Se sobresaltó al leer el nombre "Rubeus Hagrid".

-¿Hagrid? Vaya, así que por eso es guardabosques –pensó Sirius.

Estuvo las dos semanas arreglando los archivos de la gente que ya había salido de la escuela. Su último día cuando archivaba a "Arthur Weasley" la profesora le dijo.

-Deja eso Black, como hoy es el último día de tu castigo y ya sólo te faltan unos pocos archivos he pensado que hoy iras a todas las salas comunes a pasar esta lista para la gente que se va a quedar en navidad en Hogwarts. Te diré donde están ubicadas.

Sirius conocía muy bien donde estaban, pero aun así puso atención. Pasó su tarde pasando la lista y dejó Gryffindor para el final. Ahí estaban sentados sus amigos.

-¡Hola amigos! He traído la lista para los que pasarán navidad aquí ¿La firman?

-¿Estas loco? Con todas las cosas que me regalan mis papás en navidad¿crees que me voy a quedar aquí, además que aburrido –dijo James.

-Bueno, tranquilo¿qué me dices tu Remus?

-No, yo tampoco me quedaré estoy muy cansado, quiero pasar unos días de tranquilidad en mi casa.

-¿Peter?

-No, si ustedes se van pues yo también, además seguramente se quedarán puros de 4to para arriba, por lo del baile de Navidad así que me sentiré más seguro en casa.

-¿Tu te quedas Sirius? –preguntó Remus

-Mmm pues no lo había pensado, pero supongo que tienen razón, será muy aburrido estar aquí sin ustedes. Digo puedo seguir merodeando por el castillo, pero qué tiene eso de divertido si no hacemos bromas en el camino.

Salieron de la sala para acompañarlo al despacho de Mc Gonagall para llevar las listas cuando una chica de 4to de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules se les acercó.

-¡Hola Sirius!

-Hola –dijo Sirius algo confundido- ¿te conozco?

-Soy Marla Rice, me senté al lado de ti el otro día en el almuerzo.

-Aaaa… claro –en realidad no la recordaba pero no quiso sonar muy mal- ¿y en que puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si querías ser mi pareja en el baile de navidad.

James y Remus estallaron en carcajadas. Sirius notó como el color le subía por la cabeza.

-¿Yo¿Por qué?

-Bueno, eres el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, todas lo saben.

-Pero si apenas soy de primero.

-¿Y qué? Mides más que los de tu año y hablas como alguien mayor… así que ¿vamos?

-Bueno Marla, lo siento, pero no me quedaré en Hogwarts en navidad.

-¡Oh es una lástima! Bueno otro año será.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Bueno¿van a dejar de reírse o qué?

-¡Vaya Remus¡El chico más guapo de Hogwarts nos está hablando¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Oh es tan guapo!

-Que te calles, además seguramente tienes envidia, no veo que hayas recibido muchas invitaciones.

El último día de clases resultó que James había recibido una de invitación al baile, de una chica que admiraba su forma de jugar al Quidditch, pero Sirius tuvo al menos 6, lo cual dejó de ser vergonzoso y lo hizo sentirse orgulloso.

-Bueno, vengo a despedirme, me iré del despacho de Mc Gonagall, por polvos flu. ¡Feliz Navidad! –dijo Remus

-¡Vaya, no seas tan dramático Remus o me harás llorar! –dijo Sirius.

-¿Se te puede correr el maquillaje no? –le dijo James en tono burlón.

-Yo también ya me voy, tengo que estar ahí en diez minutos.

-¿Te vas con Narcisa?

-No, ella se queda, por el baile de Navidad.

Caminaron hacia el despacho de Mc Gonagall y después de decir su dirección y viajar a toda velocidad por miles de chimeneas llegó a la sala de su casa.

-¡Ya llegó ese despreciable mocoso! –escuchó como Kreacher decía.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**NAVIDAD EN CASA DE LOS BLACK**

-¡Hola Kreacher! Yo también me alegro de verte ¿y mi querida y adorable madre? –dijo sarcásticamente

-En la cocina

Sirius se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a su madre de la que no había tenido noticias desde el 1 de septiembre.

-Hola –dijo Sirius

-¡Vaya! Pero si es mi querido Gryffindor

-¿Así que por eso estás enojada?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté¡Es una vergüenza para mi saber que mi primogénito es un asqueroso Gryffindor!

-Más vergüenza me da a mí decir el estúpido lema de la familia –dijo Sirius enojado- "Toujours pur" ¡Vaya tontería!

Y diciendo esto salió de la cocina.

La noche antes de navidad fueron a su casa sus primas y sus tíos, estaban todos en la sala, Sirius estaba sentado leyendo, cuando llegó Andrómeda.

-Hola¿estás muy ocupado?

-Mmm, no, sólo lo hago para no tener que hablar con nadie y que no me empiecen a interrogar acerca de porqué estoy en Gryffindor.

-Sirius, tengo que contarle esto a alguien, sino me vuelvo loca, sé que eres pequeño y seguramente no lo entenderás. Pero tu no eres como todos, después de todo eres un Gryffindor.

-¿Estas bien Andrómeda?

-Si, es decir, no sé.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Si¿Quién es?

-Se llama Ted Tonks. Trabaja conmigo en el ministerio.

-¿Y porqué no se lo haz dicho a nadie? Mi tía Druella estará feliz, siempre ha dicho que necesitas casarte.

.El problema es que es un hijo de muggles. Un "sangre sucia" como diría mi querida familia.

-Mira Nymphadora, en el tiempo que llevo fuera de esta casa me he dado cuenta, que la sangre no te hace ni mejor, ni peor.

-¡Eso lo sé! Yo lo quiero muchísimo y no me importa que sus padres sean muggles, pero conoces a mi madre, nunca lo aceptará.

-¡Andrómeda¿Si lo quieres, qué te importa lo que diga tu madre? No vas a casarte con un engreído como Malfoy o con un idiota como Lestrange (el chico con el que Bella salía) sólo para que sea aceptado por tu madre.

-Entonces¿crees que debería decirles?

-Sí, eso creo, pero no hoy, ya sabes lo que les hace el Whisky de fuego.

-Sí tienes razón y mañana tampoco, es navidad.

.Bueno me voy a la cama, no puedo escuchar a un año más a mi tía Lucrecia cantar "Hacia belén va un hipogrifo"

-Si, yo también subo, me quedaré en el cuarto de huéspedes con las demás.

Al día siguiente Sirius se despertó con el primer rayo de sol, el pié de su cama tenía varios montones de regalos.

Abrió el primero, era de James. Desprendió una nota que decía:

"_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Espero que las vacaciones en casa de tu familia no sean tan malas, yo me la estoy pasando de lo mejor. Mis papás me consienten más que nunca porque dicen que ya no me verán hasta el verano, así que me han comprado un montón de cosas. Luego te cuento, pero ya conocí Hogsmeade, fui a una tienda de bromas, tienes que ver lo que he comprado. Bueno espero que te guste el regalo"._

Sirius desenvolvió el regalo. Era un espejo, traía atada una notita, Sirius la desprendió y leyó nuevamente.

"_Es un espejo de comunicador, yo tengo el par, así que no tienes más que decir mi nombre y hablarás conmigo, muy útil ¿cierto?"_

Sirius se asombró del regalo de James, él le había mandado un "equipo para mantenimiento de escobas", sabía que le gustaría porque siempre le estaba sacando brillo.

Después de ese regalo abrió el de Remus, era una navaja que podía abrir todas las cerraduras y deshacer todos los nudos. También tenía una nota:

"_¡Feliz navidad! Bueno me he encontrado esta navaja y pensé que te gustaría para poder seguir haciendo esos recorridos y que sigas con tus estupendos dibujos. Así será más fácil escaparnos de Filch._

_Sé que no te la haz de estar pasando muy bien, pero uno nunca escoge su familia ¿verdad? Disfruta y trata de verle el lado positivo"._

El le había regalado a Remus una cámara de fotos mágica.

Peter le regaló el libro "Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda", Sirius le mandó una gran variedad de dulces, ya que no tenía ni idea de que le podría gustar a Peter.

Hagrid le mandó unas tartas y caramelo de café con leche. Sirius le mandó una miniatura de un colacuerno húngaro. Sabía que le encantaban esos animales.

Andrómeda le regaló unas playeras muggles que a Sirius le encantaban, ya que le daban un aspecto Rebelde. El le había dado un detector de enemigos, ya que su prima había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio de aurora.

Su tío Alphard, hermano de su madre y su tío favorito, le regaló unos omniculares. Sirius le dio una lechuza, ya que la suya se había muerto el mes anterior.

Sus padres y le regalaron unas túnicas negras y este les regaló una tabaquera de plata.

Regulus le regaló unos calcetines y Sirius le dio un reloj.

La navidad fue como cualquier otra, con la excepción de que pudo hablar con James por medio del espejo para desearle Feliz Navidad.

Comieron, vieron el show de fuegos artificiales del tío Alphard, los adultos tomaron, mientras los más chicos jugaban Quidditch en el patio.

El día anterior al regreso a Hogwarts Andrómeda le dijo a Sirius que iba a esperar para decirle a su mamá, ya que lo más seguro es que ésta la echara de la casa, por lo que sería mejor ahorrar algo de dinero para poder comprar una casa.

Al día siguiente, regresó a la escuela en la tarde. Al llegar a su dormitorio, se encontró con que sólo Peter estaba ahí.

-¡Hola Peter¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**REENCUENTRO**

-No han estado mal¿y las tuyas?

-Pues, digamos que fue peor que tocar el cabello de Snape.

-¡Jajaja¿Tan malas han sido?

-Ni te imaginas.

-Gracias por tu regalo, me diste mis dulces favoritos, que bien me conoces.

-Sí, de nada –dijo Sirius avergonzado- también el mío me ha gustado es muy interesante. Oye Peter y ¿cómo es tu familia?

-Mmm pues mis papás son magos. Mi papá es un sanador y mi mamá está en la casa siempre. Son algo sobre protectores. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creo que desde que llegamos no hemos platicado mucho.

-Mmm, pues un poco. Sabes no quiero meterme en problemas, no se si has notado, pero soy más chico que la mayoría, así que si alguien me hiciera algo, no podría defenderme, así que mejor trato de pasar desapercibido.

-No te preocupes por eso, te prometo que te defendería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerte algo y estoy seguro que James y Remus también, pero debes de ser más abierto con la gente, como nosotros.

-Lo sé, ustedes 3, sobretodo tú y James son los más populares del año.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró James.

-¡Sirius¡Que bueno que ya llegaste! Tengo que contarte varias cosas, mi papá me ha regalado algo genial.

-¿Qué? –contestó impacientemente Sirius

-Mira esto –le dijo extendiéndole un pedazo de tela.

Sirius la examinó, había visto una de esas en casa de su tío Alphard, se la probó para ver si realmente era lo que pensaba. Al instante desapareció.

-¿Una capa invisible¡Wow, son muy caras y difíciles de conseguir!

-Lo sé, las ventajas de ser hijo único.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¡James, Peter! Ya están aquí. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

En ese momento Sirius se quitó la capa.

-¡Vaya que eres maleducado Remus¿Porqué a mi no me saludas?

-¿Sirius¿Pero que...¿Una capa invisible?

-Aja, resulta que se la han dado al niño consentido este –dijo Sirius pasándole la capa.

-¡Wow! Esto es genial, así si les dan ganas de ir a la lechucería a las 2 de la mañana.

-¡Exacto! Se imaginan, podremos hacer lo que queramos, no hay límites para nosotros, estoy pensando muy seriamente en descubrir la manera de ir a Hogsmeade. Deberían de ver todas las cosas que hay ahí –dijo James- Hay un lugar, llamado la Casa de los Gritos. Dicen que se escuchan ruidos extraños por la noche.

-¡Sería genial ir! –dijo Sirius

-Mmm no creo que sea una buena idea –dijo Remus algo nervioso

-Ooo ¿el pequeño Remi tiene miedo? –dijo Sirius, en tono de burla

-No es eso, pero como esperan ir a esas horas a Hogsmeade y menos ir a la Casa de los Gritos de noche. No saben lo que puede haber ahí.

-Miren, ni siquiera hemos descubierto la forma de ir, así que ya cállense –dijo James.

-Chicos ¿y si esta noche vamos al Bosque Prohibido? –sugirió Sirius

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Remus

-Quiero saber si han atacado a algún otro centauro, o si descubrieron quién quiere entrar a Hogwarts.

-Mira, para eso es mejor ir a ver a Hagrid, le dijiste que irías y no has ido, además yo también quiero conocerlo –dijo Remus.

-Mmm, tienes razón, vamos.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y tocaron. Después de un minuto, apareció Hagrid en la puerta.

-¡Hola Sirius!

-¡Hola Hagrid¡Feliz Navidad! Gracias por el regalo.

-Gracias por el tuyo, me encantó, pasen, pasen. ¿Y bien¿No nos vas a presentar?

-Eee si perdón. Ellos son James, Remus y Peter.

-¡Hola chicos¡Siéntense, siéntense! Sirius me habló mucho de ustedes. ¿Quieren una taza de chocolate?

-Si Hagrid, oye y ¿Cómo está Ronan?

-Bien, ya sanó.

-¿Y no han atacado a nadie más?

-No, supongo que quien fuera que quisiera entrar ya se dio cuenta que el camino más difícil es por el bosque, además Dumbledore ya ha bloqueado esa entrada y ha hecho una serie de sortilegios para que no se pueda pasar.

-¿Y no crees que lo haga por otro lado?

-Si realmente quiere hacerlo, sí. Pero yo creo que no tiene importancia. No creo que sea nada malo. Además Dumbledore tiene todo bajo control, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Pero Hagrid, si quiere entrar estoy seguro que…

-Sirius, te repito no hay de que preocuparse

-Si tú lo dices…

-Bueno, será mejor que regresen, se está haciendo de noche y como hoy hay luna llena tengo que ir con la profesora Sprout para ver si ya florecieron las…

-¿Luna llena? –Exclamó Remus- tengo que irme

Y antes de que alguien le pudiera preguntar que le pasaba salió corriendo.

-Mmm ¿Alguien entendió qué le pasa? –preguntó Sirius

-Seguramente acaba de recordar que hay un libro en la biblioteca que aún no lee- dijo James.

Regresaron a la sala común Sirius aún no quería irse a la cama, pues había pasado mucho tiempo aburrido escuchando reclamaciones por parte de su familia. Por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Remus a la biblioteca.

Remus no estaba ahí así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

-Hola Evans¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien Black, aunque ya quería regresar.

-Si, como todos. Y ¿qué te han regalado?

-¿Te refieres a Potter?

-¿James¿Te ha regalado algo?

-Pues sí, me mandó un perfume.

-¿Porqué? No sabía que fueran tan amigos.

-Pues no de hecho no lo somos, casi nunca le hablo y cuando viene lo ignoro.

-¿Te llevas más con Remus, no?

­-Si, Remus es menos arrogante.

-¿Y yo?

-Por favor Black, eres el chico más arrogante de Hogwarts

-¡Jaja! Me gusta tu honestidad Evans.

-Pero lo cierto es que también eres el más guapo.

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marchó.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**¿TRAICIÓN?**

Sirius se quedó paralizado tocándose el punto en que los labios de la chica habían hecho contacto. ¿Porqué lo había besado? Es decir, talvez era un beso sin importancia como los que le daban sus tías o Andrómeda, pero ninguna chica se había acercado a el diciéndole que era guapo.

-¿Qué haces Sirius? Parece que has visto un fantasma

-Eee, nada James¿Así que le has mandado un regalo a Evans?

-Sí¿te molesta? –dijo James arqueando una ceja

-Mmm no para nada, sabes hace un momento hizo algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué?

-Mmm me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que era guapo.

-¿QUÉ? –esta vez el tono de James había subido y se empezaba a poner rojo

-Mmm pues lo que escuchaste.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Sabías que esa niña me gustaba Black, después de todo si eres un Slytherin.

-¡Yo no sabía que te gustaba¡Pensé que odiabas a las niñas! Además ella fue la que me besó.

James al instante soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla de Sirius, a lo cual Sirius le respondió con uno en el mentón y en la nariz. James cayó. Sirius se dio la vuelta y se fue a la sala común.

-¡Sirius!

-Ho... ho… hola Lily.

-Sabes, lo de hace rato no significó nada.

-Lo sé, que asco salir con alguien ¿no crees?

-¡Claro! Además si saliera con alguien sería con una persona que me pusiera más atención a mi que a ella misma.

-¡Jaja! Bueno Lily, pero no puedo negarte que me gustó.

-¡Pero si sólo fue un beso en la mejilla!

-Pero tienes unos labios muy suaves

-¡Jaja! Ya basta Black. Vas a hacer que me sonrroje.

-No es eso –dijo Sirius avanzando un paso hacia ella- Yo sé que somos muy pequeños, pero me encantaría saber lo que se siente besar a alguien. No será nada serio, solo para probar ¿Qué dices?

En ese momento Lily se acercó a él.

-Esta bien Black, pero nadie puede saber de esto ¿está bien?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Lily sólo fue un beso de un segundo. Pero para Sirius fue maravilloso, pero no se dio cuenta de que un muchacho de nariz puntiaguda y pequeños ojos los observaba desde las escaleras.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Sirius

-Mmm, pues no estuvo tan mal.

-Claro, pero la gente lo hace durando más tiempo y con la boca abierta y…

-Olvídalo Black, talvez algún día, en algunos años.

-Mmm, está bien, buenas noches Evans

-Buenas noches Black

Al día siguiente cuando despertó no había nadie en la sala común, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Sentados en el Gran Comedor vio a Peter y a James platicando de forma muy misteriosa. Sirius los ignoró y se fue a sentar con Jane y Lily.

-¡Hola chicas¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro Sirius –dijo Jane alegremente

-¿Porqué no te sientas con Potter?

-Mmm digamos que estamos peleados

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sirius volteó para ver quien producía el alboroto y se dio cuenta de que James estaba de pie en su asiento.

-¡Felicidades Black¡Así que tú y Evans estuvieron besuqueándose toda la noche en la sala común¡Con razón se han sentado juntos!

Sirius volteó a ver a Lily, ella estaba roja y agachaba la cabeza, Sirius vio como las cabezas se volteaban hacia él.

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Jane

-¡Claro que no es cierto! –dijo Sirius enojado- James está jugándome una broma.

En ese momento vio como James y Peter salían del comedor y salió corriendo atrás de ellos.

-¡Potter!

-¡Vaya, pero si es Black¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando sepa que sales con una sangre sucia? Comprenderás que tengo que decírselo.

-¡Yo no salgo con Evans¡Y ni se te ocurra mandarle una lechuza a mi madre!

-No lo haré y sólo por ahorrarle a Lily un disgusto. Te odio Black, justo cundo acababa de decirte que me gustaba vas y la besuqueas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Eso no importa. Quien me lo dijo sí es mi amigo.

Y dándole un empujón se fue hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

-Pettigrew –murmuró Sirius y regresó al Gran Comedor

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA**

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sirius se había peleado con James, ya tampoco le hablaba a Peter porque estaba seguro de que el lo había traicionado, al único que tenía era a Remus, que al enterarse de lo ocurrido, lo regañó y le dio toda una plática, pero seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre.

Extrañaba mucho los paseos nocturnos, veía el espejo que le había dado James y le daban ganas de romperlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Ese día era sábado, el colegio estaba casi desierto porque los alumnos de tercero para arriba se habían ido a una excursión a Hogsmeade. De repente le dio hambre y decidió ir a la cocina por algo de comer, cuando estaba a punto de entrar salieron dos muchachos cargados de comida, uno de ellos se le quedó mirando a través de sus anteojos y siguió derecho, el otro dijo tímidamente "Hola".

-¿Te atreves a saludarme Pettigrew?

-Sirius¿qué te pasa? Pensé que entre nosotros no había problema.

-¡Te voy a enseñar como si hay problema! -Dijo tomándolo de la túnica y pegándolo a la pared- y yo que confié en ti, que juré protegerte.

En ese momento alguien lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter¡Déjalo que se defienda sólo!

-Si te vuelves a meter con mi amigo, te va a ir peor –le dijo James apuntándolo con un dedo

-¿Acaso crees que me da miedo? Si sólo fue suerte, me atacaste por atrás.

En ese momento James se le fue encima, pero esta vez Sirius fue más rápido y soltó el primer golpe, se volvió una pelea fuerte, Pettigrew sólo admiraba la escena asustado.

En ese momento llegó la profesora Mc Gonagall y los separó mediante un hechizo.

-¡Potter, Black¡A mi oficina!

Los dos la siguieron en silencio, los habían castigado muchas veces, pero sabían que esta vez se habían pasado de listos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –les preguntó la profesora

Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, en el fondo Sirius deseaba decir que James lo había empezado, pero no lo traicionaría así fuera Snape con el que se hubiera peleado.

-Bien, si no lo quieren decir… 50 puntos menos para Griffindor, por cada uno y cumplirán castigo conmigo 2 semanas, les escribiré a sus padres. Pueden retirarse.

Salieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pasillo del segundo piso. Un hombre de más de 30 años salió de un baño de chicas que estaba ahí. Pero¿se podía decir que era un hombre? Tenía un rostro ceroso y extrañamente distorsionado y el blanco de sus ojos tenía un aspecto sangriento. Los chicos se quedaron parados viendo al extraño hombre. Éste levantó la varita y la señaló hacia James, que venía unos pasos delante de Sirius.

-¡Desmai…!

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó rápidamente Sirius

El hombre cayó hacia atrás y su varita llegó a los pies de Sirius, quien la tomó y se acercó al hombre. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Busco a Albus Dumbledore

-No le pregunté que hace aquí, sino quién es. ¿y porqué quería atacarnos?

El hombre sonrió y con un rápido movimiento le quitó a Sirius la varita.

-¡Crucio!

Al instante Sirius sintió un dolor horrible, quería que parara, prefería morir que seguir con eso.

El tipo se volvió e hizo que James se desmayara, apuntó nuevamente a Sirius e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando Sirius despertó James estaba todavía tendido a su lado.

-¿James?

James movió la cabeza y lo miró

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sirius

James asintió con la cabeza

-Sirius, gracias no puedo creer que te arriesgaste por mí, pensé que me odiabas, después de lo que hice en el gran comedor

-No James, claro que no te odio, eres mi mejor amigo junto con Remus. Además creo que no debí besar a Lily sabiendo lo que sentías por ella.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? –preguntó James para cambiar de tema, todavía le dolía recordar que Lily había besado a Sirius

-No lo sé

-¡Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore! -dijo James- Utilizó una maldición imperdonable contra ti.

-No importa, ya me lo habían hecho, mi papá a veces me castiga de esa forma.

-¿Qué?

-De verdad James, no importa, sólo duele un momento, después se acaba y no sientes nada.

-Pero Sirius ¿no te das cuenta que ese hombre estaba rondando por el castillo? Si hubiera querido hablar con Dumbledore ¿porqué no fue directo a la dirección¿Qué hacia en un baño de chicas?

-No estarás pensando que es el mismo que atacó a Ronan, el que quería entrar en el castillo.

-No lo sé, pero por si las dudas, tenemos que ir con Dumbledore

Se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director, ya habían estado ahí una vez que los descubrieron poniendo bengalas en la oficina de Filch.

-¡Cacao caliente! -dijo James

La estatua de la gárgola se movió y se montaron en la escalera giratoria, al llegar tocaron.

-¡Adelante! –dijo de inmediato el director

Abrieron la puerta, el director estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio con una vasija de piedra enfrente. Les indicó que se sentaran y lo hicieron.

-Señor Black y Potter, no se habrán metido en problemas otra vez ¿verdad?

-No profesor –le respondió James

-Entonces ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Bueno, eee no se si estemos exagerando en venir a decirle esto –dijo Sirius volteando a ver a James- pero nos han atacado en el segundo piso

-¿Qué¿Quién¿Fue un alumno?

-No profesor, fue un hombre –dijo James

-¿Un hombre¿Fue un maestro o…?

-No, era un hombre alto, venía saliendo de los baños de las chicas, tenía los ojos como inyectados de sangre –dijo Sirius, recordando al horrible hombre- tenía una voz fría, nos íbamos acercando y desde atrás vi como le iba a echar un Desmaius a James, pero le hice un Expelliarmus antes de que lo hiciera.

El director lo escuchaba con atención con sus penetrantes ojos clavados en los suyos.

-En fin… cuando me acerqué a preguntarle que quién era, sólo dijo que lo buscaba a usted, me quitó su varita y… -Sirius volteó a ver a James suplicando apoyo.

-Le hizo un Cruciatus, la maldición imperdonable - terminó James- después de eso simplemente nos echó un Desmaius a los dos.

Dumbledore se llevó la varita a la sien y la despegó de ella salió una hebra plateada, la cual depositó en la vasija.

Sirius alcanzó a ver imágenes a toda velocidad y estuvo seguro que vio al hombre.

-Bien chicos, ese hombre si venía a verme, su nombre es Tom Ryddle, quería el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no sé porqué hizo lo que hizo ni que tenía que estar haciendo en el castillo, pero les aseguro que no le dí el puesto y que no volverá a entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Pero profesor, no cree usted que podría ser la persona que hirió a Ronan, la persona que quería entrar a la fuerza en Hogwarts.

-No lo sé Sirius, pero créeme que lo investigaré. Ahora si lo vuelven a ver dentro, no le hablen, vengan directo a mi oficina ¿esta bien?

-Si profesor

-Ahora ya es casi hora de la comida, lamento tener que irme, pero muero de hambre.

Sirius y James se pararon y lo siguieron hasta el Gran Comedor, ya ahí vieron a Remus y a Peter.

-Muero de hambre –dijo James sentándose.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? –preguntó Remus confundido viéndolos.

-Pues resulta que decidimos que eso de no hablarnos es de niñas, que no tenía caso, que si quiere a Lily se la puede quedar, yo puedo conseguirme a otra –dijo Sirius en un tono como si no le diera importancia.

-¡Oh me alegro! De verdad extrañaba que estuviéramos los cuatro juntos, pero Peter me dijo que se pelearon.

-Mmm mira he aprendido a no hacer mucho caso de lo que diga Peter –dijo Sirius sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¡Vamos Black! No seas tan duro con él. No pensó que fuera a causar tantos problemas –le dijo James.

-Si Sirius, perdóname, te juro que no lo hice por traicionarte o para que se pelearan. Ustedes saben que son como mi familia en Hogwarts, jamás haría nada que los lastimara.

-¿Ves Sirius?

Sirius sólo le dirigió una sonrisa falsa a Peter y volteó a ver disimuladamente a Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso los cuatro chicos se volvieron inseparables, ya no peleaban, se metían en más problemas que antes, conocían muchísimos pasadizos secretos dentro del castillo y además James y Sirius eran los chicos más populares del curso.

Por fin llegó el día de regresar Sirius estaba muy triste de saber que tendría que esperar dos meses para volver a ver a sus amigos. Tenía el espejo y a Nugent para comunicarse con ellos.

El viaje fue tranquilo después de que amarraron a Snape en el retrete y le hicieron un hechizo para que no pudiera hablarle a nadie. Cuando llegaron a la estación Andrómeda estaba ahí esperándolo.

-¡Sirius! –le dijo Andrómeda –Te extrañé muchísimo primito, tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste.

-¿Todo? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo y mirando a sus amigos.

-Mira te presento a mis amigos: James, Remus y Peter.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente –dijo Remus- Sirius nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

-Bueno, pues tenemos que irnos –dijo James.

-¡Vaya! Que educadito es Remus.

-Si, todo un ejemplo a seguir –dijo Sirius burlándose.

-Bueno Sirius, vamos a Grimmauld Place.

-Detesto ese lugar, me gustaría nunca regresar.

-A mi también Sirius, a mi también.

**FIN**


End file.
